Souls, Sins, and Other Things
by april243
Summary: When your soul leaves your body, you die. Plain and simple. So when your soul is extracted, you must leave some of it inside to maintain life. A Sinner is said to have no soul. Wrong. Ammut just takes the good part out and leaves the bad in. When Patricia gives Eddie and KT a book that explains this to them, they have to wonder: Did Ammut take out the wrong part of Patricia's soul?


I sat at the breakfast table along with everyone else. But I wasn't very hungry.

I was _upset_, yes. But not hungry.

Patricia smirked wickedly at me from across the table, and she resumed her whispered plotting with my roommate, and ex-best friend as of now, Fabian. Or what was left of them, anyway.

I sighed, very depressed about the entire thing, and I was about to raise the spoon of oatmeal to my mouth, when chaos exploded into the room.

Alfie came sprinting in, wide-eyed and much too fast. He crashed right into the table, sending food and drinks soaring into the air.

Joy screamed as if the sky were falling down, Mara leapt back what looked like 3 meters [10 feet], Jerome burst out laughing, KT sat there in shock while the cereal rained down, Fabian covered his head with his hands, Patricia let out a soft "_Ow!" _as she smacked her head ducking under the now ruined table, and Willow just grinned and squeed happily, "ALFIE!"

All this happened in a maximum 3 seconds.

I had been so busy watching everyone else, that I was covered from head to toe in breakfast… much like KT.

Now I was in a worse mood than I was already.

Everyone slowly approached the table, then turned to look at Alfie.

"Alfie…" Joy began, inhaling deeply.

"…what the hell…" Mara continued.

"…were you _THINKING_?!" KT and Patricia shouted at the same time, KT knocking her chair down as she abruptly stood up, and Patricia had called it out from underneath the table.

The shell of a girl tried to stand up, misjudging where her head was placed. _"OW!"_

Alfie muttered something.

"Well?" Mara snapped. Jerome was still laughing.

"Can I talk to KT and Eddie please?" Alfie said again, louder and sharper. "Now."

I groaned, standing up. Cereal spilled off my lap and onto the floor, bouncing out in all directions.

Once we were out in the hallway everyone else began to file out as well, pulling breakfast from hair, blazers, and almost anywhere cereal could get stuck.

When Joy walked by, she thwacked Alfie over the head with her hand. "Careful where you run next time!"

He offered a forced, sheepish smile before dragging KT and I out onto the steps of Anubis.

He took a deep breath and held it for a long moment, ready to tell them something very important. "I'm really , really scared," he whispered finally, letting out the breath that he had been holding.

I was gonna kill that kid.

KT calmly held up her hands and wrapped them around Alfie's neck.

"_Hey! OW! KT!"_

I heard a scoffing laugh come from the doorway. _Fabian_.

"Looks like we're all turning on each other. _Tsk tsk_," the Sinner sneered, eyes flashing scarlet. He adjusted the strap to his tote-bag and pulling a Cheerio out of his dark brown hair..

He sauntered off towards the school.

I turned my attention back to KT and Alfie. I tried to pry KT's fingers from around the idiot's— er… I meant Alfie's— throat.

As I did this Jerome and Patricia came out of the door.

Jerome was ranting about Mara overreacting, and Patricia kept opening her mouth to speak but never getting the chance to, because Jerome wouldn't even pause for breath.

She caught sight of us, and her eyes widened with a mix of relief and malice.

The auburn-haired Sinner, pointed over Jerome's shoulder at Alfie, the bracelet's on her wrist jingling together.

"Look! There's Alfie!" she exclaimed, turning the blonde boy around to see us. We must have looked ridiculous, what with all three of us tangled up like that. "Go tell him how annoying Mara's being!"

Jerome, seeing his closest friend, began to talk about how his studious—and relentless— raven-haired ex was being a total bitch.

Alfie scurried away from KT, rubbing his neck, and listened with intent to Jerome's animated venting until they were out of earshot from the three of us on Anubis's steps.

Patricia sighed with obvious relief and leaned her back against the old wall, shutting her—for now— blue eyes.

I was feeling nervous and was about to suggest to KT that we head to school, when Patricia looked over at us. She had no expression, or at least not one that I could read. She just looked at us. Her eyes wandered from KT to me; back again.

"What do you want, _Patricia_?" KT asked in annoyance. It was to cover up the fear in her voice, but I heard it and I was certain the shell of my Yacker heard it too.

She shrugged, still looking at us emotionlessly.

Then, without a word, she opened up her bag and pulled out a book. She held it out to me, and I took it warily from her.

The leather cover was cracked and it smelled of mildew and mothballs. It was then I realized it wasn't a book at all. It was a notebook.

I wasn't sure what to do… mostly because I wasn't sure if it was a trap or not.

KT narrowed her eyes at her ex-roommate. "Why are you giving us this?" she asked suspiciously. I was wondering the same thing.

Patricia sighed a long, deep, pained sigh.

"Simple," she began in an exasperated tone, like the motive should be obvious. "I'm _helping_ you."

And with that she jumped the steps and walked towards the school.

I blinked at her back, then at the book. KT and I shared a look.

_Was she telling the truth?_

And more importantly… what was in this notebook?

The notebook in my hands.

If I knew the information hidden on those pages could help us save millions of lives, I probably would have been very dubious.

It's probably just as well no one told me.

* * *

**So I really don't know where I'm going with this story. I just had an idea and started writing. What do you guys think? It's basically alternate way Season 3 could have ended. This will end up being very Peddie. Because who doesn't love Peddie?! (Except for you Keddie shippers. I despise Keddie almost as much as I hate Jienke shippers. That's saying a lot.) **

**anyway, Enjoy!**

**—April243 **


End file.
